


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Langst, Lonely Keith (Voltron), M/M, Memory Alteration, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Wicked AU, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: Keith's brother, the Wicked Warlock of the West, has abandoned him and is causing problems all over Oz. As the acting governor, Keith has forbidden anyone from leaving town for their own protection. He has taken his childhood friend Lance on as his "assistant." What happens when Shiro pays Keith a visit?Wicked AU





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for the musical Wicked, I just thought the characters fit well so here it is. Keith is Nessarose, Lance is Boq, Shiro is Elphaba, and Allura is Glinda. Enjoy!

Lance was silent as he stood by and watched the governor sip his tea. The man had his raven hair tied in a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. Lance could even call the man beautiful, but he found it hard to even enjoy the company when he was forced to work for him.

“Thank you, Lance,” the governor said as he passed the cup to his "assistant."

“Can I get you anything else, sir?” Lance asked as he dutifully took the cup from the man.

“Lance, I told you to call me Keith,” the man said with a small smile.

“Yes, sir,” Lance said as he left the room. 

“Lance!” Keith called, but the young man was already too far away to hear the call. Keith sat in his wheelchair and continued to do his work. 

“He makes you happy,” said a voice. Keith turned towards the armoire to see his brother emerge. Shiro wore dark armor that matched his jet black hair. His green skin looked menacing in the dim lighting. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you play with him more.”

Keith’s grip on the arms of the chair tightened. “You didn’t let me play with anyone but you…” Keith said with venom.

“I’m sorry Keith, I was just trying to protect you-”

“Protect me?! You kept me to yourself because no one wanted to play with you!” Keith said as he maneuvered the chair around the desk and made his way towards Shiro. “You made me feel like I needed to stay with you and only you! You made me think no one would want to play with a boy in a wheelchair…” Keith looked to the ground, but when he raised his eyes again they had a fire. “And then you left.”

“Keith, I’m sorry,” Shiro started.

“You left me alone, Shiro! I don’t want to believe it when they call you wicked, but you left me.” Shiro looked to the floor in shame. “I hear stories of how you go around Oz and save all those people and animals, but you never thought to save your brother!” 

Shiro looked his brother in the eye. “I know, and I’m sorry Keith. But I can fix that now!” Shiro reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a black leather bound book. “Just trust me, okay?” Keith gave a small nod.

Shiro began to chant in a dead language. Keith looked to his feet to see smoke coming off of his shoes. “Shiro.” Keith began to feel a burning sensation. “Shiro!” He couldn’t help it as his feet moved of their own accord. Keith stood fully as Shiro finished his words, but soon fell. Shiro caught him in his arms and lowered his brother to the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said. “This is all my fault.”

“Shiro…” Keith whispered. His younger brother stood on his own two feet and without anyone’s help. “Thank you.”

Shiro stood and hugged his brother. “Finally some good from these powers,” the larger man said. 

“I have to show Lance,” Keith said as he pulled away. He ran to his desk and grabbed the bell. “Lance, come here!” he called as he ran back to his chair.

“Keith no one can see me!” Shiro said as he made his way back to the armoire.

Lance opened the door with a neutral look on his face but his eyes widened to saucers as he saw Shiro. “You!” he cried as he grabbed a letter opener off the desk and stood between Keith and Shiro. “Get out of here you wicked being!”

“Lance, he isn’t evil,” Keith started.

“Well you’re just as bad as him so you can’t tell!” Lance shouted.

Keith first looked sadended, but then furious. Before he could say anything Shiro said, “What do you mean Lance?”

“Ever since he took over as governor he’s taken away the munchkins rights, and we had little to begin with. No one is allowed to leave Munchkinland,” Lance said.

“That was to protect you all,” Keith said. “And to keep you here with me,” Keith said as he stood from his chair. “But now we don’t need that.”

Lance’s eyes immediately lightened. “Keith this is great!” Lance said and Shiro loved the look he saw on his baby brother’s face. “Now you won’t need me here and I can go see Allura.” Shiro’s heart almost shattered as he watched his brother’s face fall.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Keith, Allura has owned my heart since the moment I saw her. Her marriage proposal to Lotor is tonight but maybe if I see her and tell her how I feel, I can change her mind. I have to go now!” Lance said as he turned and made his way towards the doors.

Shiro saw the brokenhearted look in his brother’s eyes and that was all he needed to make the doors swing shut. Lance tried to tug the door open but they were sealed shut. “Lance,” the voice of the Warlock of the West made him turn and press his back into the door. “Please just stay here and talk to Keith for bit.”

“If you hadn’t left him this never would have happened!” Lance said. “Munchkins would still be able to leave and live their lives. I could still be at the academy.”

“She doesn’t love you Lance,” Keith said and Shiro looked to him with shocked eyes. “And she never will.” Keith began to approach the young man. “She never showed any interest in you for years. She couldn’t care less about another one of her little fans.” Tears began to form in the corner of Lance’s eyes. “She has loved Lotor since the moment she laid her eyes on him. She wouldn’t even remember your name if you went to her.” The tears were streaming down Lance’s face now, but Keith hoped Lance could feel the pain the blue eyed boy caused him. Even if seeing tears in this eyes hurt him more than everything Lance had said.

“Keith that’s enough!” Shiro said as he stepped between his brother and Lance. 

“I’m sorry Keith,” Lance whispered. “But she owns my heart.”

Keith looked around his brother to stare at Lance. “Not for long,” Keith looked behind him to his desk to see Shiro’s little black book. He ran back and held up the small thing. “Soon I’ll own that.” Shiro’s eyes widened as his brother opened the book and began to read.

“Keith no! You’re not pronouncing that right,” Shiro ran to Keith as Lance cried and fell to his feet. Keith stopped reading about halfway through the spell.

“Shiro what did I do?” Keith said in a broken voice.

“I’m not sure but don’t say anything else, if you finish that I don’t know what will happen,” Shiro said. 

“Shiro please, I can’t lose him,” Keith said.

“Keith come over here,” Shiro said as he brought his brother to Lance. “You didn’t finish it, so we can start it over but you have to repeat exactly what I say,” Shiro said as he placed Keith’s palm over Lance’s heart.

“It hurts,” Lance whined. “Please make it stop.”

“Repeat after me,” Shiro said. He began to slowly read the page and Keith repeated what he said. Lance’s face slowly morphed from pain into a more relaxed expression. Shiro stood and continued to say the words as he and Keith helped Lance to stand. They slowly brought him to Keith’s old chair and sat Lance down. Shiro placed his fingers on Lance’s temples for a quick minute and muttered a few words under his breath. Shiro moved to the back of the chair as the spell finished.

“What did that do?” Keith asked. 

“I had to bond your hearts together because you nearly stopped his heartbeat with that spell,” Keith looked to his brother with a scared expression. “He’ll be okay now, I also added something else.” Keith looked questioningly at his brother. “I’ve been a burden on you, so I wanted to give you a gift.” Lance slowly began to wake and blinked his eyes open as he gave Keith a weak smile.

“Hi,” Keith said as he looked the young man over. 

“Hi Keith,” Lance said as he stretched his arms above his head. “I had this funny dream.”

“What was it?” Keith asked with a small smile.

“That you were in this chair instead of me.” Keith’s smile fell. “I’m just glad you’ve always been there for me Keith, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Keith looked behind Lance to find his brother had vanished.

Then he looked back to Lance with a soft gaze. “I’ll always be here for you Lance,” Keith said as he brought the boy in for a hug.

“I love you,” Lance said with a small voice. 

“And I love you,” Keith said. ‘More than you’ll ever know.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Wicked you know that Lance should have turned into the Tin Man (oof spoilers), but I didn't want him in anymore pain than necessary. Please tell me what you think! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
